Episode 41 (2011)
Gathering × Of × Heroes (ゴウケツ×ノ×シュウケツ, Gōketsu × No × Shūketsu) is the 41st episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 29th, 2012. Overview After receiving information on Greed Island from Milluki, Gon and Killua do research on the game. At the Nostrade manor, the new employees meet their boss, Neon Nostrade. Meanwhile, the Phantom Troupe gathers at Yorknew City. Summary After arriving at Yorknew City, Gon and Killua visit an internet cafe to gather more information on Greed Island. After entering the URL for the Hunter-only website that Milluki had given Killua, the two successfully access the Hunter Website. Gon swipes his Hunter License and enters his license code to gain access. The website enters a virtual tavern that Gon senses is exuding Nen. The two decide to talk to the tavern's bartender to see if they can find any information on Greed Island. By depositing a large fee for the information, the two learn that Greed Island is a game created by Nen practitioners. Each copy of the game has Nen infused within it, and in order to play the game, the player must also be a Nen user. Once a player starts the game, they are pulled into the world of Greed Island. Players cannot simply leave the game by cutting the power to the console. If you die within the game, you die in real life. The two are also told that one person once hired 50 Nen users to enter the game, with none returning alive. While the game is indeed out of print, seven copies will be in the auction at Yorknew with a starting bid of 8.9 billion , a price higher than the two had expected. In order to participate in the auction, the two decide to raise money by looking for rare treasures online and then reselling them. Although they start off doing well, by the end of the day the two are unsuccessful in their pursuit of funds. Meanwhile at Nostrade's Mansion, Kurapika and three other applicants brought in the items from the item hunt. The head bodyguard, Dalzollene, hires all of them on the spot. He explains what their first mission will be—escorting the boss to a hotel in Yorknew. Kurapika is skeptical and asks about potential enemies of the boss. Dalzollene quickly puts Kurapika in his place and tells him not to concentrate on the enemies, but on the objective at hand. Dalzollene then leads the four to their boss. On the way there, they pass an apparent human-like art piece on the wall. Baise questions it to which Dalzollene states that it was a past bodyguard whom they will be replacing. The group enters an extremely lavish, pink-themed room. In the back sits their boss, the young woman, Neon Nostrade. On the outskirts of Yorknew, members of the Phantom Troupe are beginning to convene. The leader sits and waits for all the members to arrive before giving out his orders. Not very far off, Kurapika and his fellow bodyguards lead their boss to her hotel in Yorknew. Dalzollene, who is in one of the cars with Neon, asks her to use her ability [[Neon Nostrade#Nen|'Lovely Ghostwriter']], to give fortunes to men familiar with her father. The car then unknowingly passes by four members of the Troupe walking towards Yorknew on the side of the road. The members discuss that this is the first time they've all been called together in over three years and that Hisoka is a new member. Back with the Nostrade's, Dalzollene phones the real boss, Neon's father, to report the results of her fortune-telling. From the fortunes, the two realize that the Underground Auction will be too unsafe for Neon and decide that she will be unable to attend. As the day wanes, nearly all the members of the Phantom Troupe have gathered, except Hisoka. He soon arrives, and the leader gives his orders. He states that they will be taking everything that is up for auction in the Underground Auction, and if anyone tries to interfere, they have his permission to kill them. Looking off into the sunset, Kurapika is certain that the Phantom Troupe will make an appearance at the auction. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * Neon has a phone charm of Yusuke's spirit beast, Pu, from Yoshihiro Togashi's ''YuYu Hakusho''. * The fountain Gon and Killua sit in front of is based on the ''Spanish Steps'' in Rome. Navigation es:Episodio 41 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc